


【KuraBistro|全家桶】14:16 プレゼント

by pudding_1126



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: 516限定特供熊熊套餐, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:22:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24210547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pudding_1126/pseuds/pudding_1126
Summary: 这是一道给小熊的抹茶巴伐露上一棒： @Quaver_8下一棒： @kurako的裙底有什么
Kudos: 13





	【KuraBistro|全家桶】14:16 プレゼント

**Author's Note:**

> 发生在小熊的生日聚会之后——

“要maru和yoko送我回家~”

大仓醉醺醺的搭在丸山隆平的肩膀上抬眼望向横山那朦胧的瞳孔中满是撒娇的意味。

横山裕本就因为酒精透着红晕的脸颊似乎又变红了几分，他看着丸山被大型犬一样的大仓压得摇摇晃晃的样子赶紧上前拉开他，“知道了知道了你先放开maru。”

横山坐在副驾驶只是一言不发地望着窗外，听着大仓和丸山止不住的嬉笑声。

大仓终于笑累了就把头靠在丸山的肩上眯上了双眼。

听见后面没了声响横山瞥了一眼后视镜看见大仓可爱得毫无防备的睡脸心生怜爱。

大仓因为拉扯而凌乱了的领口中透着胸膛的粉红色，他注意到丸山那露骨的眼神，心中莫名焦躁起来，横山试图打开窗来让晚风使自己变得冷静些。

睡了一段路程再加上夜晚的微风让大仓清醒了不少，刚进了玄关就被横山按在墙壁上亲吻。

横山包裹着大仓的嘴唇掠夺着他口中的空气，像是宣泄主权和欲望的吻让大仓再次觉得头晕乎乎的。

大仓推拒着横山却被压得更紧。

“大仓叫我们来不就是为了这个吗？”横山靠在他的耳边。

“yokocho你太心急了”丸山端来一杯水递给大仓，带他坐在沙发上。

横山放开大仓什么也没说的进了屋子。

“不先拆开礼物看看吗。”丸山笑得有些狡黠。

大仓却没在意丸山的表情期待着打开了系着丝带的礼品盒，里面赫然装着一副猫耳和一个猫尾肛塞。

也许是被惊到了大仓顿了几秒才想起来张口说话。

“maru…你好恶趣味…”

“因为我觉得好适合小忠的嘛。”

丸山笑得人畜无害，在大仓拼命的推拒无果后强硬的让他带上了那对猫耳。

“这不是超适合的吗。”丸山摸摸大仓头上毛茸茸的猫耳，另一只手还勾着他的下巴。

大仓不满地拍开他的手，拿起横山的礼物盒。

他从进门的吻就已经察觉到横山又开始闹别扭。

虽然想着一定要哄哄别扭的尼酱，但他还是没想到那个动不动就害羞的横山裕会送给他一个精致得甚至带着铃铛的项圈。

横山别过了脸，他早在丸山说要拆礼物时心就变得七上八下的，他也记不清为什么会买下这个项圈，只是在网上偶然浏览到脑海中便立刻浮现了大仓戴着它的样子，等意识到的时候已经被他装进礼物盒里了。 

有了上份礼物的铺垫，项圈带来的冲击显然没那么大了。

“没想到横山くん也这么恶趣味啊”

大仓调笑，看见横山的脸颊依然泛着红色甚至不和他对视。

他拿起项圈举在横山的眼前，嘴角翘起尾音上挑像是在撒娇：“尼酱帮我戴上？”

大仓深知怎样称呼横山会令他难以拒绝，他笑得甜美紧盯着横山那不知道在注视着哪里的瞳孔，等待着视线交汇的那一刻。

果然不出三秒横山便回过头跌进大仓那双足够魅惑人却又看起来那样纯真的眼睛。

无法拒绝。

横山接过项圈伸手绕过大仓的脖颈，大仓拒绝转身让他视线受阻手上的动作变得更加困难。

近到能感受到呼吸的距离更是陷阱，横山下意识屏住了呼吸，可手指扫过后颈时大仓的微微颤动也让他心痒难耐。

于是他揽过大仓的头，又一次吻上那饱满的唇。

他亲吻着唇边的痣，用舌尖撬开牙关和大仓的舌缠绕在一起，他吻得温柔而细致，如他本人一样温柔体贴。

但大仓似乎不满于横山占据着主导权，他隔着裤子摸上横山的性器，果然已经硬起来了。

大仓勾勾嘴角，继续手上的动作。

横山的呼吸如他所愿的逐渐变得粗重起来。

正当大仓心里感到得意时，他察觉到丸山的气息铺洒在自己的后颈。 

“小忠这个样子真的像我们的小猫一样啊”丸山抚了抚大仓头上柔软的猫耳，“可小猫不能没有尾巴呢。”

话音刚落，丸山毫不留情的拽下大仓的裤子。大仓感到后穴一阵冰凉，是润滑液的温度，引得他打了个寒颤。

丸山伸进手指草草扩张几下就换了肛塞插了进去。

“唔…啊”还未适应手指的后穴突然被异物侵入的感觉并好受。  
大仓趴在横山的颈窝闷哼，试图适应肛塞的形状。

从横山的视角刚好能看到大仓夹着的尾巴一抖一抖，好似受了惊吓的小猫。

横山的喉结动了动，他解开大仓的衬衣，顺着布料与皮肤的缝隙摸进去，指尖扫过乳头，如愿以偿的听到了大仓难以抑制的喘息声。 

丸山自然也没有停止动作，他搂住大仓的腰单手握住他的阴茎，用不轻不重的力道揉着。

点到为止的触摸手法让大仓焦躁，后穴渐渐适应了肛塞可身下每一个细胞都在叫嚣着想要更加的深入。

他顾不得丸山灼热的视线忍不住收缩穴口，却也只能轻轻蹭过前列腺令他发出一声娇喘。

不够，大仓扭动着腰催促着丸山，丰满的臀肉都在微微晃动。 

无论是大仓颤得滴水的性器，还是被体液打湿的猫尾，眼前的景象都足以让丸山硬得发疼。

但他不像横山，他尤其不喜欢被大仓牵着鼻子走，于是丸山握住猫尾根部拔出又重新插回去，故意顶弄着大仓的敏感点给予他不温不火的刺激。

大仓认输了，在性事上他也的确没赢过丸山。

“maru…maru…别玩了…求你…求求你…快点插进来”

大仓低沉而粘腻的声音就像迷药，让横山深知这是陷阱依然情不自禁的沉沦。

他的一句话就能点燃横山心底的妒火，横山加重了手上的力道像是在提醒大仓别忘记他的存在。

可丸山今天似乎格外的难对付，他只和横山交换了一个眼神然后起身指了指卧室。

“那去床上吧，好吗”

尽管听起来是问句但他的动作显然没有给大仓拒绝的机会。

横山拦腰抱起大仓走进了卧室。

大仓蜷缩在床上像是只被圈养的小猫咪，不知是想和丸山赌气还是单纯想安抚横山的嫉妒心，他扬起还夹着猫尾的屁股朝向横山。 

这的确让丸山心中起了波澜。

丸山拽着大仓脖子上的项圈迫使他抬起头，寂静的屋子里只有项圈上的铃铛发出清脆的响声。

大仓看着丸山，顺从地吐出舌尖，那里是比脸颊还要鲜艳欲滴的粉红。

横山吞了吞口水捏上垂在大腿中间的猫尾，他用尾部的毛发轻轻扫过大仓的臀瓣和大腿内侧。

刺痒的不适感让大仓的腿止不住得发颤，他想去阻止横山却被丸山突然伸进口腔的手指限制了行动。

丸山的两只手指向上勾起摩擦着他脆弱的口腔粘膜，还不忘夹住大仓乱动的舌头看着他眼中的不满。

大仓舌头缠绕着丸山的手指，不时吸吮着发出色情的水声。

他仰着头用湿漉漉的双眼望着丸山散落的前发间那渐渐暗下来的眼神，紧张而又兴奋的期待着丸山理智崩坏的那一刻。

丸山玩够了抽出手指便把龟头顶在大仓的唇边，他用舌尖挑逗着丸山的硬物，轻吻头部却偏偏不含进去，还不忘抬眼与丸山的视线交融。

大仓粉嫩的嘴唇和舌尖沾着唾液在微弱的灯光中闪闪发亮，由上而下的视角甚至能看清他的下睫毛，褐色的瞳孔如猫的一样澄澈透明。

丸山此时的脑海中大概只剩下这个人为什么该死的诱人。

他趁着大仓下一个开口的瞬间抓住他的头将整根没入口中。

大仓被顶到喉咙发出难受的呜咽声呛出了生理泪水，顺着眼角滑落和汗水一起滴在床单上。

这很好的取悦了丸山，他喜欢大仓时而高高在上的样子在他的支配下支离破碎，好像这样主导权就能永远掌握在自己手中一样。

横山丝毫没有给大仓喘气的时间拔出肛塞将自己的阴茎重新填满大仓还未完全收缩的后穴，温暖湿热的内壁让横山发出一声舒爽的低喘。

两边同时被填满的满足感刺激得大仓就这么颤抖着射了出来。

横山掐着大仓柔软的腰部挺身抽插，即使被顶到前列腺爽到大仓几乎趴不稳他依然不敢用牙碰到丸山，他知道这种时候惹到丸山可不会有什么好果子吃。

但横山显然没照顾到他嘴上的工作，一下接着一下的捅进深处又拔出，淫靡的水声在狭小的屋子里显得格外明显。

大仓觉得自己又快到了，他伸手想要抚慰自己的性器，却被横山抢先一步握住，横山用指腹堵住他流着水的玲口，“不行，等我一起。”

横山平时糯糯的奶音此时变得格外色情又磁性，让大仓的分身在他的手中又涨大了不少。

身下的快感冲击着头脑已经让他顾不上服侍嘴里的阴茎，下巴发麻的感觉让他干脆放弃了取悦丸山。

丸山见他不再动作于是挺腰把阴茎填入最深处，大仓紧缩的喉咙吸得丸山险些缴械。

丸山手指插入大仓的发丝间拦住他逃跑的去路，大仓不住的干呕却因为口中被填得满满当当甚至连声音都无法发出，泪水更是不停地从眼眶中涌出。

丸山用手指轻轻抹去泪珠，温柔的语调仿佛与正做着过分的事情的人不是他一样。

“这么难受吗？再忍忍马上就过去了。”

“更何况，小忠不是喜欢这样的吗。”

尽管在此时显得毫无杀伤力大仓还是瞪了一眼正笑出酒窝的丸山。

果然丸山也已经到了极限，他抽出阴茎把精液尽数射在大仓的脸上。

丸山摸着大仓沾着白浊的下唇，“像偷吃牛奶的小猫一样啊。”  
大仓勾起嘴角，伸出舌头舔过落在唇边的白浊，又勾上丸山的手指。

如果魅魔的眼神真的可以诱惑人类，丸山甚至仿佛能看到大仓身后的恶魔尾巴。

然而那抹笑很快被横山撞成破碎的呻吟，大仓的手臂终于没了力气任由自己的上半身倒在丸山的腿上。

丸山抬起大仓的头，与他交换一个缠绵的吻。

横山默默加快了身下的速度，松开紧握着大仓性器的手，和他一同射出。

高潮的余韵让大仓舒服得眯起眼睛，腿也在发着颤。

“别睡啊小忠。”丸山揉了揉大仓的脸颊，和横山交换了位置。

横山扶起大仓让他靠在自己的身上伸手转过他的头又在唇上落下一吻。

“yoko真的好喜欢接吻啊。”丸山笑着说。

横山的脸又肉眼可见的红了起来，“别盯着我看了…”他别过脸回答。

丸山拿起刚刚被横山扔在一旁的猫尾，朝着大仓还留着横山精液的后穴插了进去。

“嗯…唔”大仓难耐的动了动身体，却被横山牢牢按在怀里。

丸山张口把大仓的性器一吞到底，刚刚高潮过的性器敏感得很，被湿热的口腔包裹大仓的腰禁不住的弹起，他想伸手推开丸山的头却被横山抓住。

“听话，别动。”横山舔舐着大仓的耳廓，感到他的手不再用力便松开转移到大仓的胸部。

横山的手指在乳头上打着圈，他把头埋在大仓的颈窝啃咬着从项圈间露出的皮肤。

在上下同时的刺激下，大仓手紧紧地攥着床单发泄在丸山的口中。

可丸山没有因此停下嘴上的动作，他像是要把最后一滴精液都吸出来一样，还用手指扫过会阴持续地给予大仓尖锐的快感。

“啊啊…别吸…嗯啊……唔…已经射不出来了” 大仓仰着头靠在横山的肩上，汹涌的快感让他全身都在发抖，忍不住的想要哭叫，控制不住的生理泪水打湿了横山的肩头。

他早就记不起来横山的话，伸手抓着丸山的头只想停下来这漫无止境的快感漩涡。

“不是说过不要动了吗。”  
横山的声音听起来像是在责备，他从床边捞起刚刚被他扯掉的领带，抓过大仓的手腕在背后系了一个死结。

不用再去拉大仓乱动的手，横山的双手终于有了空闲，他继续揉捏着大仓胸部的软肉，指尖拨弄着他挺立的乳尖。

“嗯…横山くん……好痒”大仓讨好的蹭蹭横山的侧脸。

“是舒服吧，大仓。”横山转而含着他的耳垂，“还想要我怎么做？”

“唔…另一边也…”大仓侧过头躲避着横山的气息，可横山依然贴着他敏感的耳朵不放。

丸山还在动着大仓后穴的猫尾吞吐着他的性器，过于娴熟的动作让大仓又一次尖叫着射了出来。

“啊，量变少了呢。”丸山吐出精液自顾自的说。

被弄射了这么多次不少才奇怪，大仓喘着气心里暗自吐槽，以为丸山就这样放过他了。

然而取代猫尾的又是丸山的阴茎。

“啊!不行…都说不行了maru”

“刚才不是还有力气诱惑我呢，现在可不能说不行啊小忠。”

丸山掐着大仓柔软的臀肉在已经泥泞一片的后穴里抽插，横山残留的精液都被带了出来弄脏了床单。

大仓的乳头早已被横山捏得红肿，他靠在横山的耳边小声呢喃“唔…尼酱……疼”

横山安慰的亲亲大仓的脸颊停了下来，同时解开了大仓手上的束缚。

横山舔舐着大仓后颈的皮肤嗅着残留的香水味，单手撸动着自己的性器低喘声钻进大仓的耳膜，让他耳根直发痒。

大仓觉得仿佛身体又热了起来，他伸过手尝试触碰横山的，丸山却向已经泛红的臀肉拍了一巴掌让他的精神又集中到下半身缩紧后穴吞吐着丸山的硬物。

房间里只有肉体的拍打声，大仓迷乱的呻吟声和铃铛的声音在回响，随着大仓贴在横山耳边的一句黏糊糊的“尼酱”，横山射在了手中。

丸山低喘一声拔出阴茎全数射在大仓的肚子上，他抹过肚子上粘稠的精液像是意犹未尽。

大仓又一次的高潮颤抖的阴茎却已经射不出来什么。他彻底没了力气倚在横山的怀里酣然入睡。

意识远去的前一秒他听到两个人的声音。  
“大倉”  
“たっちょん”  
“おめでとう”

**Author's Note:**

> 祝熊熊生日快乐🎉🎉


End file.
